1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the treatment of bronchospastic airway diseases, especially reversible airway hyperreactivity, with a calcium channel blocker. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such treatment using the calcium channel blocker gallopamil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The compound gallopamil is a known calcium channel blocker. Like other calcium channel blockers such as nifedipine, diltiazim and verapamil, gallopamil is used in cardiovascular therapy. Verapamil, diltiazim and nifedipine have been tested for possible use as active therapeutic agents in treating reversible airway hyperreactivity. however, the dosages necessary to obtain the desired airway hyperreactivity reduction have resulted in undesirable side effects such as broncho spasm. Also, the dosages have been as high or higher than the dosages used in cardiovascular therapy.